


the seduction

by tigriswolf



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, POV Second Person, Possibly Dubious Consent, Possibly Underage Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I have survived hatred, young Pyro</i>, Magneto says gently, and you never really had a chance.</p><p>[takes place between X2 and X3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the seduction  
> Fandom: X-Men movies  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun.  
> Warnings: spoilers for the movies; takes place between X2 and X3  
> Pairings: Magneto/Pyro  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 125  
> Point of view: second  
> Notes: the title is a reference to the commentary of X2

_I have survived hatred, young Pyro, and I do what I do so that your children will not live in fear._

His skin is calloused, rough against your face, his hand cupping your cheek.

_I will not let such a horrific thing happen again, and I need your help._

His lips press against your forehead. You can’t remember anyone ever kissing you so gently, so loving, before.

_Will you help me, Pyro? We can save our people, if we work together._

You smile up at him, the greatest mutant in the world, the most powerful man you’ve ever known, and know he loves you. He needs you; he chose you.

 _Of course, Magneto_ , you answer. _Anything._

He smiles and softly kisses your lips.


End file.
